buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Danger World (card). "Danger World" (デンジャー Denjā Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed around creatures wearing heavy armament known as Armorknights as well as savage looking dragonic creatures known as Duel Dragons. Danger World's card frame resembles a safety line tape with several holes and a wire fence. Playstyle Danger World focuses on overpowering the opponent through raw power while being able to efficiently play with the center area open, using many monsters with higher than average stats and many effects that reward leaving the center open such as destroying monsters, gaining life, etc. This world also takes advantage of leaving the center open by using powerful item cards that tend to have high power or critical. The Armorknights often sacrifice each other as costs for their effects/calls for powerful beat-down strategies. There are also alternate versions of them called "A" that power up equipped items by entering its soul. The Duel Dragons use a large amount of life gain skills while punishing those who attack their monsters such as forbidding Link Attacks and using monsters that naturally have the Counterattack ability. Associated Characters *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Rouga Aragami (Anime/Manga) *Totsuo Doai (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) Sets containing Danger World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (22 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (15 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (1 Card) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (25 Cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (28 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (20 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel (17 Cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 Cards) Archetypes *"A" Attributes *72 Pillars *Armorknight *Battle Aura *Buddy (Attribute) *Charge *Defense *Demon Slay *Destruction *Deity *Draw *Duel Dragon *Enhance *Executioners *Get *Ghost *Hundred Demons *Tyrant *Recovery *Weapon List of Danger World cards Flags *Danger World (card) Items *Boulder Piercing Spear *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fender *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay * Explosive Spear, Miyakougachi * Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay Spells *Amassed Spinning Aura *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Black Beast Battle Arts *Bold Retaliation *Bound Ruler Fist *Burst Deity Calling Ritual *Crimson Slash *Dangerous REIZI *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Circle *Demon Slay Come Forth *Demon Slay Resurrection *Demon Slay Slash * Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Duel Law *Earth-shattering Slash *Exorcist Stomp *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Infinite Demon Slay Slash *Invigorating Breath *Last Crewmate (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Lord Aura Meditation *Night in the Wild *Phoenix Wall *Raging Chained Strikes *Return to Hades *Ritual of Deity Lord Descend *Own-Style, Sliding Fang *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Magic World) *Shredding Battle Wall *Starved Yamigedo *Super Strength Replenishment *Survival Chance *Thunder Devastation *Training of Skill and Life *Unyielding Spirit Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! *Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate! *Drill Bunker!! *Blazing in My Hands is a White Light of Black! *True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay *Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Goblin *Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Spannel *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos *Rock Dragon, Galagoron *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Battleborg * Armorknight Big Mummy *Armorknight Centaur *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Fairy *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Jetfighter *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Salamander *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Wizard *Battle Aura Dragon, Extreme-Aura *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *Clash Deity Dragon, Gaelcorga Ark *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger * Demon Dragon Follower, Goraiou *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *My Buddy! (Armorknight Cerberus) *Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Raging Dragon, Zald *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine *Sword Edge Jailer, Zagulus Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Behemoth *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Carapace Dragon, Algalos *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Violent Jailer, Dogaragan *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos *Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase * Tyrant Minotaur *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Serpent *Armorknight Trent *Danger Dragon Lord, Gadolgoma (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Reverberation Dragon, Gin Gon Gan *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Impact Monsters Size 2 *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Cerberus, "Violence Gazer!" Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang”